Christmas Gift?
by Miss Emotion
Summary: Shinichi didn't normally receive all that much presents at Christmas. He didn't even think of the possibility that the Kaitou Kid might decide to give him a particular toy. A moment of fooling around leads to a night full of holding hands and blushing faces. Kaishin Shinkai


**Hello, my emojis! I hope your holidays have been awesome!**

** I apologise for this being late heh heh but I hope you enjoy it! Some of my beautiful reviewers were wondering if I would publish more one-shots/stories so I just wanted to say that yes, *kid grin* you haven't gotten rid of me yet! I've written a few stories however, they just need to be finished properly which will happen in the near future.**

**Pairing: Kuroba Kaitou/ Kaitou Kid x Kudo Shinichi/ Edogowa Conan**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing and Shinichi being too adorable *does a little dance then falls over***

**I hope I will make you smile ;D**

_**Shinichi didn't normally receive all that much presents at Christmas. He didn't even think of the possibility that Kid might decide to give him a particular toy. A moment of fooling around leads to a night full of holding hands and blushing faces. Kaishin~ ~Shinkai**_

* * *

><p>Shinichi didn't normally receive all that much presents at Christmas. Well, sure Ran and his parents gave him gifts (normally some souvenir from wherever they were then) every year, but he didn't have much close acquaintances to get as many as he used to as Conan.<p>

For some point though, this year he was getting a lot more than what he considered normal.

At a police investigation, Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji both gave him chocolates and Inspector Megure had for some bizarre reason given him a diary, Shinichi decided to use it as a note book. While he was confused about why other police officers were also giving him gifts, he came to a conclusion when he overheard one of the officers telling another about how they hoped he would join Division one.

What worried Shinichi was that his list of presents to give was growing, not because he didn't have the money but because he didn't have that much time at the moment, also he didn't know what the hell to give them back.

For the Shounen Tantei-dan it was pretty easy, a Kamen Yaiba comic for Genta, plush toy for Ayumi and a Study in Scarlett for Mitsuhiko (he was really hoping that the boy became a Sherlockian too).

Haibara had given him a lip balm and was instructed to wear it every Kid heist. When the detective questioned her about it, she had told him to "just wear it."

Shinichi learned to just follow her orders.

She could be border-line terrifying when she was angry.

Despite all the people he hadn't expected to give him presents, the Kaitou Kid was the least he assumed.

He didn't even think of the possibility.

On the rooftop of his latest heist, Kid was grinning at him while holding a box wrapped in red wrapping paper. There was a silk green ribbon around the present.

Shinichi looked back up to the thief in disbelief.

"Come on, Tantei-kun!" Kid was too excited. "I'm sure you'll love it."

Kid wriggled his eye brows in a suggestive manner causing Shinichi to let out a cough to hide his embarrassment.

Kid didn't need to know how those petty little things affected him.

With only slightly pink cheeks, Shinichi gingerly stretched out his arms and took the present.

The detective bit his cheek then raised his azure eyes to meet with violet ones.

For a few seconds they simply stared before Shinichi lowered them bashfully.

"Umm..."

"I promise you will find it very _fun_," although Kid was still grinning like he had been a second ago, his eyes seemed to have a more dangerous glint than before.

Knowing how Kid was a prankster, Shinichi still regarded the box with caution.

"When you say fun…" Shinichi said, trying to pull himself up to his usual demeanour, "Do you mean for me or for you?"

"Well it's more for you, I guess," Kid pretended to be in deep thought as he raised a finger to his chin. "But if you let me watch, I'm sure I will have quite as much fun too."

Tired of feeling apprehensive, Shinichi untied the ribbon, ripped of the wrapping paper and took off the lid.

Peering inside, Shinichi found all his feelings of nervousness gone and instead amusement spiked at him.

There was a long white object inside and on it there was the writing: _My Tantei-kun_. There was also a button on it, probably to activate some babyish music.

It looked quite cool but Shinichi had no idea why an adult like him would need something like this.

"Fun… Uh Kid?" Shinichi couldn't stop the quirk of his lips.

"Yes Tantei-kun," Kid purred, leaning forward.

"Why did you give me a toy?" Shinichi couldn't stop the grin from appearing now.

Kid's dumbfounded look didn't really help to stop the laughter bubbling in his throat either.

"I know you're quite childish but…" Shinichi chuckled, maybe he would play with it to fulfil his and Kid's amusement but for now, he was enjoying Kid's reaction.

He probably thought Shinichi would be offended or something but in fact, the detective was pleased that it didn't explode.

"I knew you were dense but I didn't think you were that dense," Kid sighed, folding his arms.

"_Excuse me_?"

"This toy isn't for children," Kid stated, pointing at the object.

"Huh?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

With a few leisured strides, the thief came very close to the detective.

Shinichi knew his cheeks were dusted pink but he couldn't help it.

Unfortunately, his rival had that kind of effect on him.

Kid took out the long thing and brought it to Shinichi's eye line.

"This is a sex toy," Kid smirked as he saw Shinichi's face heat up. "You press this button to make it vibrate…"

The thief immediately grabbed his rear making him squeak.

"What are you-!?"

"And you put it up here," Shinichi's heart was beating very fast inside his chest and he found it very hard to breath, Kid's proximity only served to escalate his problems.

"Why the hell would I need something like that?!" Shinichi yelled with a blush, quickly pushing Kid away before he could demonstrate where _here_ was.

"When you use this, just imagine it's me," Kid grinned wickedly.

Kid took Shinichi's hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Yet again, Kid was flirting with him but this was a bit further than compliments.

An idea formed in the detective's head as the right side of his mouth curled upwards.

"You know…"Shinichi whispered, playing coy. "Thank you for the gift and all but I'd much rather had _you_ doing that job."

Shinichi couldn't help but smirk, like a certain phantom thief, at the wide eyes and slight scarlet hue Kid was sporting.

Shinichi could feel that the thief was still staring at him as he casually walked away.

Closing the door behind him, Shinichi broke into a sprint and entered the hall where the jewel had been displayed for the heist. It seemed the task force were running round the building as he was the only one in the room.

With sudden movements, he face palmed while groaning incoherent words about what he just did.

He just hoped it wasn't awkward the next time Kid had a heist.

While Kid's reaction was entertaining, Shinichi didn't think he could ever live that down as yes, he had just implied to Kid that he would rather have him pounding into his ass than a little toy.

Basically, that he'd rather have sex with Kid.

Utterly ashamed, he placed his face in his hands trying to get his blush to lighten in colour.

Loud footsteps ran down the stairs to the rooftop, he could tell the person was focusing on running fast as each step dropped like a meteorite greeted the Earth, also the steps had long intervals in between suggesting the runner was leaping across some.

"Tantei-kun! Wait!" Kid shouted, flinging the door open.

Shinichi turned round, frozen, with wide eyes and what he hoped was some form of a smile on his face.

Spotting him, the thief straightened up with his signature Kid-grin. His chest rose up and down with each breath, evidence of the last few seconds of exercise.

"You haven't given me a Christmas present," Kid stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit, in a nonchalant manner.

"What do you want?" Shinichi asked, slightly confused but hopefully it didn't show on his face.

"Well," Kid drawled out, and leisurely strolled up to Shinichi. "What you suggested earlier sounds quite tempting."

Shinichi spluttered while Kid's grin seemed to intensify.

"No no no no no," Shinichi shook his head wildly. "I wasn't serious! Just teasing… That will never happen!"

Kid had gone silent, while he was still smiling, his shoulders had tensed slightly and his eye brows were turned slightly upwards showing disappointment or maybe unhappiness.

"Oh?" his voice.

His voice was plain emotionless and it was hiding too much. It made something inside Shinichi twist inside, it was a painful feeling.

"Fine," Shinichi whispered, barely audible.

"Hmm?" Kid's expression didn't move.

"Fine," Shinichi whispered again, turning his head as he was sure a blush was appearing on his face.

"Tantei-kun, I'm sorry I can't…"

"I said fine!" Shinichi yelled, turning round. "Fine! Fine! _Fine!"_

"Fine!" for some logical reason that Shinichi had to agree with, the song Do _What You Want With My Body by Lady Gaga _began playing at the back of his head.

"Tantei-kun," he felt Kid lift his chin to face the thief. "Are you sure?"

"Uh… Yes," Shinichi gulped, looking up at Kid's concerned gaze.

Kid seem to consider him for a while before leaning further in, till their noses were touching, this made Shinichi extremely aware of how Kid was still holding his chin.

Shinichi pupils started darting around, hoping that no-one would see them in this um _close_ position. People would talk and that was bad. Imagine if the media was here.

Kid leaned and pressed his lips against Shinichi's, moving in a gentle manner.

The thief's hands wrapped around him and pulled the detective closer till they were flush against each other. A warm feeling which coursed through him made him feel so safe against Kid.

Shinichi began pressing his lips back before the rational part of his reminded why he shouldn't be doing this.

The detective smacked the thief on the shoulder, trying to get him to release him. If anyone came in and saw them like this, it wouldn't be good for his reputation nor his pride, and he might not be able to stop.

"Mmm..." what Shinichi had planned to be a protest turned into a whimper, as the thief's hands snaked underneath his shirt to doodle soft circles on his back.

The sound had, for some reason, encouraged the thief and the kiss grew all the more passionate. A tongue made its way through parted lips and Shinichi couldn't help but let out another little moan.

The detective's heart beat fluttered as he felt himself melting against his captor. Kid smelt like chocolate, an earthy odour and something he couldn't describe, which only encouraged his musings to fly free in a similar way to how water evaporates. The only coherent thought in his mind was what was happening right now and how right it felt.

However at the sound of the task forces' maladroit footsteps, the two broke apart so quickly, Shinichi barely had time to even comprehend the words Kid uttered in his ear.

"See you tonight."

~{0-0}~

It finally hit him, right in the face as it sunk in that he was going to have sex with Kid.

He placed his fork down and rested his chin in his hands, a look of puzzlement appeared on his features.

So after Shinichi actually managed to take his clothes off, what would they do? Or maybe Kid would take his clothes off and do the work? Did he just sit there doing nothing? Of course not! He probably had to do something too.

"Argh!" Shinichi placed his head in his hands in infuriation.

Why did he agree again? Oh yeah because he was a sucker for Kid's (probably fake) kicked puppy expressions.

"Kudo-kun?" Haibara gave him a blank look but her tone betrayed her amusement. Using her fork, she prodded a cucumber then put it in her mouth, awaiting Shinichi's answer.

Shinichi struggled within himself about whether he should ask Haibara for advice before deciding that he seriously needed every bit of help he could get besides Haibara is a scientist so she would know a little about it.

"How do you give a blowjob?" Shinichi asked, with dead serious eyes.

This time, even Haibara's face showed her emotion. While her mouth was still in its original position, her eyes had widened in bewilderment.

"I know you're quite horny because of the antidote but-"

"No!" Shinichi quickly denied as Agasa entered the room, carrying a new device he was fiddling with. "I meant… _How_ do you give a blow job as in instructions for me to follow?"

Frowning, the professor's steps faltered as he observed the scientist and detective seated at the table.

"What did I miss?" Agasa asked, mystified and more than a little shocked.

Ignoring her guardian, Haibara smirked, "Hmm it depends… who do you planning on sucking off?"

"N-no-one! I was just curious that's all," Shinichi murmured, avoiding Haibara's stare and instead gazing at the wooden table with not so genuine interest.

Haibara just hummed in a way which told the detective that she didn't believe him. Agasa chose not to comment, so silently slid into his seat and resumed eating his food.

Shinichi cleared his throat to change the subject. With faintly rose-coloured cheeks, he glanced at his wrist for the time however seeing there wasn't a watch, he looked round the room. There wasn't a clock.

"Exactly eight," Agasa grinned, seeing Shinichi worrying. "Don't worry you have plenty of time to finish your studies."

Underneath the table, Shinichi felt the professor prod his leg. Shinichi slowly took a piece of his potato then passed it to Agasa, he felt satisfied when he saw the old man smile.

"Shinichi isn't worrying about his studies, more like his meeting with his thief," Haibara said after a while, smirking.

"Ai-kun, Shinichi is a detective," Agasa said, compelled to help the boy as he was grateful to Shinichi for giving him his share of the delicious food.

"Yes, that doesn't change the fact that they are meeting tonight."

Haibara stopped smiling when she looked at the professor. "Hakase, don't eat that and Kudo-kun don't pass him food when you think I'm not looking."

They both froze, very frightened at the dark aura coming out of Haibara, despite the rare smile on her face. Actually the smile made it way creepier.

"Sorry Ai-kun but-"

"No."

With a sigh, Agasa handed the potato back to the detective.

Shinichi didn't really want to eat anymore so stood up, pushing in his chair. He looked at the potato on his plate then at Haibara, silently pleading her to give it to the professor.

"Okay…" Haibara sighed, feeling slightly less forceful as her OTP was becoming a reality. "_If_ tantei-kun gives his thief a little kiss."

"W-why the hell…" Shinichi stuttered. He stuttered in front of Haibara. Oh, he was never going to live it down.

"Shinichi-kun, you don't have to…" Agasa began.

"Fine," Shinichi interrupted, feeling very close with the word. He had used it quite a few times today.

Haibara prodded the potato with her fork and dropped it on Agasa's plate eliciting a pleased smile on the professor's face. Turning her head, she gave the detective a small smile of her own.

A surprised look took over his face then changed into a quirk of lips.

Shinichi walked out of the house, making his way to his front door. He fished out the keys, unlocked the door and went to his bedroom.

He placed his keys on his bedside table before glancing at himself in the mirror. His hair was slightly mussed and the clothes that he was wearing didn't look that dazzling.

Since they were going to be taken off anyway, should he just be naked?

"No way!" Shinichi shouted, he could just imagine the embarrassing situation. In bed, with a blanket as his only coverage, Shinichi would be feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable.

He literally wouldn't be able to stand up and face Kid. He was the Heisei Holmes for goodness sake! He wouldn't be under a blanket naked like some kind of virgin maiden.

Staring intensely at his reflection, Shinichi started smoothing his hair.

He was just arranging a few of his locks until a look of horror appeared on his face, he quickly ran his hands through his hair trying to mess it up.

After, he took some pyjamas out of his wardrobe (or what he called pyjamas) and changed into them.

Shinichi looked in the mirror at the oversized sweater he was wearing, shorts and the way his hair was somewhat scruffier than normal. If he had to give a name to his outfit, it would be called _I do not give a shit. _

Shinichi smirked; he wasn't going to dress to impress Kid. The detective strode out of his room, feeling confident in his dishevelled excuse for clothes.

Making his way to his library, he felt the neckline of his sweater slipping, revealing his shoulder. He didn't bother to put it up as he wasn't going to put any effort in. This way Kid couldn't tease him about things like that and he would be more composed around him.

With bare feet, he walked to the living room. The TV was turned off so he switched it on for some background noise. A program about the phantom thief appeared, a reporter with chin-length hair was explaining how Kid's latest heist had went and then proceeded to discuss the best Christmas gifts you could give your loved ones.

With quick movements as he had done the routine many times, he made a coffee then sipped a little on his way to the sofa. He placed his cup on the table near it then started arranging the pillows. Shinichi halted his patting of the cushions as he realised what he was doing. The detective grabbed a pillow and threw it carelessly onto the couch.

He stood up admiring his handiwork.

The reporter's tone became excited, "Speaking of Kid and gifts, many fans are talking about how Kaitou Kid gave Kudo Shinichi…"

Gloved hands sneaked around his waist and a strong chest pressed against his back. Shinichi knew immediately who it was but yet again, his heart sped up as the thief held him close.

"K-kid you could have used the front door," Shinichi mumbled before turning his head to give the thief a deadpan look. "You know, like a normal person."

"Tantei-kun, I'm a phantom thief," Kid raised his eyebrows as he loosened his grip around the detective's waist, enough to allow him to turn to face him. "What gave you the impression that I'm normal?"

"You do say you're a _gentleman_ thief," Shinichi smirked, eyes shining with mirth.

"However I'm also a thief and thieves who enter through a front door normally end up going to prison, don't you agree?" Kid grinned, tracing his fingers over the small of Shinichi's back.

"While that is true, I thought you said you weren't normal," Shinichi said, folding his arms and trying hard to ignore how those little touches made him shiver.

"Yes that's why I like to get in using very creative ways, I do differ from those boring burglars," Kid raised his eyes to the ceiling, silently gesturing where exactly he got in.

"I can see that you're ego hasn't shrunk in the slightest…" Shinichi muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You can roll your eyes to me but hardly anyone ever thinks of looking up to the ceiling," Kid gave Shinichi a knowing look. "Not even you, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi paused for a second absorbing what Kid had just said. Immediately, his eyes widened and a fuchsia blush blossomed on his face, as he pulled away from the thief's embrace.

"You!?" Shinichi yelled, putting the sofa between himself and Kid. "You shouldn't spy on people!"

"But you're so adorable, Shinichi! Like the gorgeous way you blush when you realise just how cute you're being," Kid's grin widened in a way which would make the Cheshire cat jealous. The thief made his way round the couch with a spring to his steps while Shinichi attempted to scurry away.

"I am not cute!" Shinichi cried out, as Kid pushed him onto the sofa.

The thief quickly climbed over the detective and grinned down at him, hovering slightly.

"But you are…" Kid trailed off as he latched onto Shinichi's neck, making him mewl in a way which contradicted the statement _I'm not cute._

"Ahhh," Shinichi accidently let out, subconsciously tilting his head to give the thief better access.

The thief slowly trailed up his neck till he hovered over his lips. Slowly, in a way which was gentle but dangerous enough to make his heart explode, Kid kissed Shinichi.

After a few moments of hesitation, Shinichi put his hands round Kid's neck, and played with the strands of hair which were escaping the top hat. They stayed like that for a while until the thief shoved the hat off his head.

Shinichi's eyes instantly snapped open gazing into the thief's half-lidded ones before he felt gravity close them and the more passionate caress of the thief's lips against his own.

With an urgency which made Shinichi's heart race, Kid pressed into him roughly as his hands trailed over the detective's bare thighs.

Shinichi could feel that Kid had removed his monocle, making him feel determined to keep his eyes shut or at least convince the thief to put it back on, however secretly Shinichi didn't really want him to. It was nice to feel Kid's bare face against his but he didn't plan on telling anyone that, least of all the Kaitou Kid.

Kid pulled back but Shinichi kept his eyes shut, knowing Kid's face was bare.

"Shinichi, open your eyes," Kid whispered, the detective felt the thief's hand caress his face.

Timidly, Shinichi's azure eyes opened and he saw a handsome face smiling down at him.

Kid's messy locks fell in random places but framed his face perfectly, his skin looked so smooth and it was soft when Shinichi hesitantly raised his hand to his cheek.

Shinichi felt the muscle of Kid's cheek quirk upwards as he looked up to the violet eyes of the magician. They looked like a magical galaxy which Shinichi knew that he was lost in, however embarrassing it was, Kid's eyes had that kind of effect on him.

Shinichi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Kid looked down at him with slight worry in his gaze. Yet again, Shinichi didn't want to leave Kid feeling unsure when he knew he could do something.

He leaned up quickly pressing his lips against the other before immediately separating and rolling off the sofa. Or at least aiming to, Kid quickly stopped him from escaping.

Feeling incredibly mortified as he was sure the thief would use the opportunity to tease him, he closed his eyes however when he heard nothing, he opened his eyes and saw a small smile and soft gaze.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito," he said, grin widening when he saw Shinichi's shocked gaze.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shinichi asked, feeling grateful but still confused.

Kaito took a breath; he seemed to be considering whether to say what was on his mind. Shinichi tried to make him feel better by a slight smile.

Kaito stared at him for a few seconds before answering, "I love you."

Shinichi's eyes widened larger than the wheels on a tractor, as the colour from earlier came flooding into his porcelain skin tone yet again.

"I love you and I… While I enjoy our games of cat and mouse, I want more," Kaito looked down then gazed up into Shinichi's blue eyes. "I want a relationship…"

It was a silent question.

Shinichi blinked a few times as he processed Ki- no _Kaito_'_s_ confession. He looked down, making his eyes meet with Kaito's collar bone.

He was… He _is_ attracted to the phantom thief but Shinichi has never been good at the whole love thing. He stumbled across dead bodies which ruined dates and he also tended to overexert himself to a point where he forgot to eat, and while he knew all the reasons why he would be a bad boyfriend…

A selfish thing inside him wanted to claw at the opportunity to be beside Kaito. Even when he was Conan, Kaito never judged. He just accepted him the way he was, flaws and the whole shrinking situation. Plus, he never failed to amuse and lift the detective when he felt like there was no point anymore.

When Shinichi returned in his original body, he treated him the same however Shinichi felt different. At first he blamed it on his hormones (two years of pent up hormones really were a nightmare) but then he didn't feel like that with anyone else. Not even with Ran.

It hit him when in one of his heists, the one where Kaito had gotten shot. He worried endlessly about whether he was alive, whether he was okay, whether he would ever see him again. Dark thoughts chased him the whole week.

He was desperate to not lose the only one who, apart from being the most interesting and incredible person he had ever met, was the one whose smile alone made him beam and whose happiness meant the world to him.

A huge pile of relief had hit him when he received the notice for Kaito's next heist. That day, he had felt so calm knowing that he would be able to see Kaito again.

Shinichi raised his gaze to Kaito's galactic depths. He could see that the magician wasn't expecting anything, only that he was hoping for something.

"…Kaito," Shinichi watched the thief lift his eyes to meet the detective's. "I…Umm." Shinichi tried shifting a little but Kaito was still above him.

In an instant, Kaito sat him up against the pillows of the couch. Although the cushion Shinichi had thrown earlier was put there randomly, it felt comfortable against his back.

"Thank you," Shinichi mumbled, glancing at the thief. "…I think I love you too."

Then there was silence where Shinichi stared at his fingers red-faced while Kaito grinned and observed his detective's cute reaction.

He reached out and grabbed hold of the detective's hand.

Kaito's hand felt warm and although he felt immensely out of control with his emotions wreaking havoc in his brain, Shinichi squeezed it back.

In a heartbeat (a very fast heartbeat as Shinichi's organ was beating quite fast right now), Kaito quickly gathered the detective into his arms and cuddled him, resting his chin on Shinichi's head.

"O-oi!" Damn, his blush had just starting retreating too.

However Shinichi didn't move to get away, he allowed Kaito to rather tightly hug him around his waist.

"Ahhh look!" Kaito grinned. "I'm on TV and so are you!"

"I'm so jealous!" squealed the reporter. "I wish Kid-sama would give me gifts for Christmas too! Kudo Shinichi sure is lucky."

The reporter was livelier than how she acted with things such as the weather; she was visibly bobbing up and down in the corner of the screen.

At the centre, there was a photo of Kaito donned in full costume handing him the wrapped gift. A baffled expression was on his face and from the angle; he could tell it was probably shot from some nearby rooftop.

"Oh my gawd! I would be surprised if Kid-sama gave me a present too but isn't that look on his face utterly ador-ahh sorry," the reporter blushed as something was said in her ear piece.

Shinichi frowned. Why was everyone calling him adorable? He was a guy for goodness sake.

The screen changed showing the photo of Shinichi laughing at the present and Kaito with a look on his face clearly stating _Are you serious?_ Thankfully the gift couldn't be seen because the camera crew were on the building to their left.

"Uh Kaito," Shinichi said, suddenly very worried. "They didn't catch you groping me… Did they?"

"I wasn't groping you, I was helping you," Kaito pouted, however Shinichi's past experience with the thief told him not to trust it.

"…You're avoiding the question."

Kaito sighed, "I doubt they would be able to as they were facing my back but I guess we'll see."

"Why did you grope me if you knew there were cameras?" Shinichi groaned, sinking deeper into Kaito's embrace.

"But Shin-chan!" Kaito's hand traced Shinichi's side, lowering to cup his behind. "You have such a fine ass," Kaito leered into Shinichi's ear.

"Kaito!" Shinichi squawked, trying to scramble out of the thief's embrace.

"There are no cameras here, Shinichi~" Kaito lightly nibbled on his ear, darting his tongue out to taste more of his detective.

"T-that's not the point!" Shinichi protested, wriggling around.

Kaito lowered his head, latching onto the back of the Heisei Holmes's neck.

"You're going to leave a mark, you stupid thief!" Shinichi sighed, giving up as Kaito's tongue worked magic on Shinichi's neck.

"_That's_ the point, Shinichi. I want everyone to know that you're mine," Kaito murmured in a low voice, making Shinichi swallow.

"O-oh," Shinichi stated, going Barbie pink. He glanced up at the screen and saw that the news reporter had moved on, this time she was talking about a celebrity's love life.

"Aa-aah," the detective moaned.

Shinichi clamped his hands over his mouth to stop any more of those mortifying sounds escaping his mouth.

"Shin-chan…" Kaito muttered, as he trailed down Shinichi's neck. "I want to hear you."

"Shut up you- _Oh_," Shinichi felt very hot, and the news wasn't interesting enough to distract him.

Kaito moved to his shoulder leaving a burning chain of love bites.

Shinichi turned his head to look into Kaito's violet orbs as he finished off the mark. The thief looked up and licked his lips as he stared at his detective, hungrily.

Yet again, they ended up kissing.

Shinichi quivered as Kaito's tongue did something incredible in his mouth.

They held each other tightly, as their tongues danced more passionately than in their previous kisses.

Slightly grazing Shinichi's bottom lip, Kaito pulled back and stared at the blushing mess his detective was.

"What?" Shinichi frowned, his heart beat was loud in his ears, and the detective sincerely hoped the other couldn't hear it.

"Oh nothing, just admiring you," Kaito grinned.

"Um…" Feeling rather exposed, Shinichi grabbed the nearest object on the table, which happened to be a DVD, and hid his face behind it.

"Shinichi…" an annoyed growl came out of the thief.

Kaito's hand swiftly snatched the DVD out of the detective's hand and grinned at him smugly before glancing down at the DVD.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked romantic comedies!" Kaito exclaimed, an amused tone had entered his voice.

"I didn't- Ran gave me that as a Christmas present."

"Yeah, my best friend Aoko is obsessed with this," Kaito scrutinised the back of the DVD. "It came out last month but I haven't watched it."

"When you say Aoko… Do you mean Inspector Nakamori's daughter?" Shinichi asked, intrigued.

"Yep," Kaito replied, popping the p. "We grew up together."

"Oh," Shinichi stored away the information, amused. Who would have thought that the Kaitou Kid's identity could be that close with the Inspector who chased after him.

"Do you want to watch it?" Kaito asked surprising Shinichi.

"Uh, you do?" Shinichi looked at the other in disbelief.

"If it's bad we can just poke fun at how ridiculous it is," Kaito stood up, taking the DVD with him.

"…Okay," Shinichi agreed, he was slightly against watching romantic comedies because of the horrible and unrealistic clichés they had but Kaito had already placed the DVD inside and was making his way back to the detective.

Kaito settled next to him as he waited for the DVD to start.

Kaito grabbed his waist and pulled him back onto his lap, causing Shinichi to squeak but no actual move to get away was ensued.

During the movie, Shinichi made complaints about how stupidly the heroine was acting.

"Oh come on!" Shinichi grumbled. "She was such a cool girl at the beginning! Not everything is about the good-looking jerk."

"That's too true, Shin-chan! They made her out to be this really strong character and it's like her sole purpose is to be his toy or something," Kaito agreed, nodding his head before his eyes widened and he frowned. "What do you mean _good-looking_ jerk?"

"Oh you know… the blond guy. I forgot his name," Shinichi said, not noticing the jealous aura around Kaito.

"But I'm way better-looking than him, right?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Stop being such a nar…" Shinichi stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the way Kaito was glaring. "Um… Yeah you… are."

"I'm what?" Kaito smirked dangerously, leaning forward till their bodies were flush against each other.

Shinichi blushed, while he thought the thief was making a big deal out of a stupid thing, he secretly found Kaito's jealousy quite sexy.

"Y-you're better-looking than some random guy in movie," Shinichi said, rolling his eyes however the cool effect was lost due to the stutter in the beginning of his sentence.

"Aww I love you, Shin-chan!" Kaito squeezed him tightly against his strong chest.

"Oi! I can't breathe," Shinichi panted, half because of being nearly squished to death and half because… Kaito had a firm chest. Dammit! He mentally face palmed at himself.

"Sorry Shinichi," Kaito loosened his grip a little, however instead of focusing on the movie, he watched Shinichi instead.

"The movie is over there, idiot thief."

"The movie is boring," Kaito whined, melodramatically. "Besides, I'd much rather watch you."

"S-stop being stupid," Shinichi stammered, while he felt a tiny bit pleased that Kaito was interested in watching him so intently, his palms had started to sweat and his face heated up. This made him lose control of his normal cool demeanour. He couldn't think properly because of the seductive way Kaito's eye lids were lowered and his lips were parted, a tongue darted out wetting them a little.

"Speaking of movies, how long is this one?" Shinichi glanced at the back before it was snatched out of his hand.

"Too long," Kaito scooped him up in his arms and began carrying him out of the room, he gave the detective a shark-like grin as he gazed down at him. "And I have better ideas."

Shinichi blushed, immediately remembering his _gift_ to the thief.

"I can walk you know…" Shinichi muttered, if Kaito heard he didn't show it.

Judging from the way Kaito walked from room to room without hesitance, it was quite obvious that he knew the layout of the Kudo manor. The question was how?

"Do I want to know how you know the layout of my house?" Shinichi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Probably not," Kaito hummed.

Using his foot, Kaito opened the door (Shinichi mentally noted of his flexibility) and immediately dashed to the bed. He placed the detective on the bed then pushed him down, holding his arms above his head.

"K-Kaito," Shinichi stared wide-eyed at the thief above him, while said thief manoeuvred Shinichi's sweater off in a second.

"Yes Shin-chan~," Kaito practically beamed at him as he eyed Shinichi in a similar way to how a predator watched their prey.

"Um err…" Shinichi was using a lot of speech disfluencies today, wasn't he? For the second time today, he felt the need to mentally face palm. "I haven't…"

The detective sighed before deciding he needed to be more confident with what he wanted to say however embarrassing it was.

Shinichi looked into Kaito's eyes with pink-tinted cheeks, and said, "Please be gentle."

Kaito's eyes widened and a few seconds passed where he simply watched Shinichi. The detective squirmed uncomfortably at his gaze.

"You will be the death of me," Kaito smiled, a little blush appearing on his cheeks. "You're so adorable, Shinichi!" The thief then proceeded to hug nearly all the air out of the Heisei Holmes.

"Kaito, need air!"

Kaito released him, making Shinichi immediately lean back against the soft mattress, panting slightly.

"I'm not adorable!" Shinichi yelled, after a few seconds of realisation. "Seriously, I'd rather be called…"

"Sexy," the magician interrupted, with a wolfish grin.

"I think I will stick with adorable," Shinichi sighed, looking to the side. "Sexy is better suited for a certain thief."

"But Shin-chan, we can both be sexy beasts," Kaito winked, before running his hands over the sensitive skin of Shinichi's stomach.

"Sexy _beasts?_" Shinichi raised an amused eyebrow. "Where's your modesty, Kid-sama~" Shinichi fluttered his eye lashes, watching how Kaito eyed him like his favourite meal.

"Someone is feeling quite cheeky, eh?" Kaito leaned down lower, watching the detective smirk with innocent-looking eyes.

"You of all people shouldn't lecture me about- _Ah_," Shinichi whimpered, as Kaito's finger began to fondle his erect nipples. "Why are you touching me _there?_"

"But Shinichi, you're so sensitive over here," the thief lowered his head and began to suck the pink spots.

Shinichi immediately seized his mouth with his hands to stop the mortifying noises escaping, letting the thief do whatever he wants.

Without alerting Shinichi to his movements, Kaito smoothly whispered in Shinichi's ear, "Shinichi, take your hands off your mouth," while sliding his hands onto Shinichi's.

The detective reluctantly let the thief take his hands off his mouth, blushing at how much of an effect Kaito's actions had on him.

"I'm going to make you forget every bit of information inside that gorgeous mind of yours, until the only thing you can say is Kaito."

A smug smile caught his lips as the detective turned crimson at the thief's words and possessiveness. They moved against each other with fierceness and hunger, tasting and feeling the other.

However when Kaito's mouth found its way down there, Shinichi really couldn't care any less about his volume.

~{0-0}~

An annoying shrill sound echoed through the bedroom, making Shinichi stir slightly.

He didn't want to get up and answer the phone right now.

Shinichi snuggled into the warm chest underneath him, burying his face in the naked muscles. He knew that it might be important but he felt _so _comfortable, surely the police could survive one day without him.

Kaito's arm was loosely slung around his waist and their legs were tangled together, there was hardly a micrometre between them and while Shinichi knew he would probably be cringing at himself a lot at a later time, he really couldn't bring himself to care right now.

Kaito was warm and safe and he concluded that yes, the police could survive a day without him and if not, Sera-chan would be there anyway.

Sinking into the thief's embrace, Shinichi quickly drifted to sleep.

~{0-0}~

"Shinichi!" a monstrous yell was heard from downstairs.

Shinichi's eyes immediately snapped open. He tried to jump out of bed however the loose arm around his waist tightened dramatically, making the detective fall backwards onto the bed.

"Kaito," Shinichi whispered, desperately. "Kaito, get off!"

"But Shin-chan, you're so warm and comfortable," Kaito yawned, wrapping a leg around the detective's hip.

Shinichi blushed, as the thief stroked his hair.

"No! Kaito, off!" Shinichi knew he had to get him off, imagine if Ran karate kicked the door down. The detective shivered in fear, then proceeded to wriggle around.

Booming footsteps were heard crashing up the stairs, consequently frightening Shinichi for his life.

"SHINICHI!" Ran's voice was so close to the door, seeing the door handle start turning he knew he had to say something, anything to stop his childhood friend.

"I'm naked!" Shinichi screamed.

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief when he saw the door handle stop. He actually wasn't lying about being naked so at least he hasn't broken his promise to not lie to her anymore.

"Put some clothes on then, you're late to school! I called you when you weren't there for registration but you didn't answer," Ran huffed, an annoyed tone in her voice. "Baka, I was worried! Especially as you seemed so distracted after the heist."

"I'm sorry, Ran, I will only be a few seconds," Shinichi called out before fixing Kaito with a threatening glare. "If you don't get off me I will never sleep with you again."

"But tantei-kun, you'd miss my beautiful face,"Kaito smirked, a finger trailed down the detective's spine.

"There will be a soccer ball to that face if you don't let me go."

"Che, so violent," Kaito let him go in a reluctant manner.

As he got up, a sharp pain in his lower back reminded him of what exactly he had been doing last night. Hopefully sitting down wouldn't be as painful as he imagined it to be.

"Shinichi?" Ran said, from behind the door. "Is there someone there with you?"

"Uh no," Shinichi called, quickly buttoning his shirt. He glanced back at Kaito and saw him staring at a certain anatomy. The detective quickly snapped his head back forward, trying to stop blushing.

He tried to find some boxers however his tie was nearer and Shinichi knew that if he quickly dashed to get some boxers after catching Kaito staring, the thief would probably make some comment about how close they had been last night or give him that knowing look.

Just as he was finishing the knot on his tie, he felt a hand grip his behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shinichi squeaked, stiffening.

"You have such a gorgeously shaped ass," Kaito smirked, giving it another squeeze. "It's a shame you have to hide it with clothes."

"Kaito, off!" Shinichi felt very hot all over again, and this was not the time. "I need to get dressed!"

"Shinichi…" Kaito started to whine, leaning his body into his detective.

"Soccer ball to the face," Shinichi warned.

"Fine, fine," Kaito walked away. A smoke bomb exploded spreading candy cotton smoke into the air. When the fumes cleared, Kaito grinned at Shinichi, fully dressed in his school uniform.

"Can you do the same for me?" Shinichi asked, suddenly remembering that his boyfriend was a part-time phantom thief.

"Sure! If you give me a kiss," Kaito gave the detective a sly smile.

"Fine," Shinichi sighed, walking up to the thief with a slight limp. The smoke immediately reappeared and Shinichi felt cloths gliding across his skin in milliseconds.

"Shinichi! This is taking a little bit longer than a few seconds," he could hear the Karate champion tapping her foot, impatiently.

"Uh a few more seconds," Shinichi replied.

"I meant a minute," Kaito called out in a perfect imitation of Shinichi's voice.

"Don't imitate me!" Shinichi whispered, frowning.

Kaito didn't reply but instead waited for Shinichi to come to him, smirking at the Heisei Holmes.

He could feel the blush on his cheeks darkening but summoning some courage from who knows where, Shinichi walked forward and timidly pecked Kaito on the lips. At once, the detective dashed for the door but the thief pulled him back, shaking his head.

"That wasn't a kiss," Kaito grinned before wrapping his arms around him.

"Ran is wai-Mph!" Shinichi didn't manage to finish the sentence as the thief had brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

Shinichi felt himself leaning into the alluring lure of his captor. His heart sped up in irregular patterns and so close to the other, he could hear that Kaito's heart was doing the same.

Kaito was a really good kisser.

"SHINICHI!"

Kaito pulled away, looking down at Shinichi with a soft gaze. The detective looked up, observing the way Kaito's right cheek quirked upwards more when he smiled and how his pupils were dilated and warm. The thief leaned in, giving Shinichi a little peck, similar to the one Shinichi had given him earlier, then pushed him towards the door.

Stumbling out the door, Shinichi saw Ran looking at him with an amused and happy smile on her face. She was leaning against the wall and upon seeing him she immediately grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the stairs.

When they passed the living room, Shinichi kicked the top hat under the couch and hoped that his best friend wouldn't notice.

"Don't bother," Ran gave him a knowing smile. "I passed the living room on the way upstairs you know."

"Oh that was just a cosplay," Shinichi found an excuse and gripped at it like a life line. "My mother sent it to-"

"Shinichi," Ran warned. "No more lying anymore, remember?"

"Sorry," Shinichi muttered, as the karate champion led him out of the gate. "Don't tell anyone… Especially not Sonoko!"

"Okay okay," Ran rolled her eyes fondly, "But I'm expecting details!"

Shinichi and Ran ran through the roads to get to Teitan High (which was a literal pain in the ass).

Upon arrival, Ran quickly informed him of the situation.

"Right, do you have an excuse prepared?" Ran asked, outside the door. "Or are you going to tell the truth?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to say there was a Kid heist so I overslept."

"Shinichi, the heist finished at seven and most of the girls in the class were there anyway, including the teacher," Ran sighed before smirking. "Besides that's not the reason you overslept."

"Ran!" Shinichi blushed, while he was glad that she wasn't disappointed with him, it pained him to think that she would be teasing him for years to come.

"Okay, how about you say there was a case?"

"I asked Sera-chan to take over my cases yesterday and I wouldn't take a minor case on the way to school," Shinichi sighed. "And if it was big then it would be on the news."

The door opened, slamming against the wall with a bang. The teacher gave them a disappointed look. "Are you going to stay here and chit chat or are you going to come in?"

"Ah sorry sensei," Ran apologised, giving a little bow.

She walked to her seat, slightly embarrassed, and then slid into her seat, next to Sonoko.

Shinichi was about to do the same when the teacher stopped him, well in a way it was good since he could avoid sitting down for a few more seconds or maybe a minute?

"I fetched Ran to get you," she said. "Is there any reason why you weren't in school?"

"I uh overslept," Shinichi quickly replied.

"Oh okay, was there a case till late?" the teacher smiled in a reassuring manner. She probably felt sorry for him.

"Um…" Shinichi glanced over at Sera.

"No, I took your cases yesterday," Sera raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Oh," the teacher looked confused.

"Uh sorry sensei," Shinichi gave a strained smile. The detective hurried over to his seat accidently showing a noticeable limp.

The moment he sat down he hissed at the pain, flinching.

"Uh Kudo?" said the classmate behind him, he gave Shinichi a little unsure smile. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah yeah," Shinichi said, ignoring his urge to desperately stand up.

The lesson continued with Shinichi gritting his teeth, Sonoko sending him envious glances and Sera and Ran sending him amused ones.

The moment it was lunch break, Shinichi stood up out of his seat and leaned against the wall.

"Hey detective-geek," Sonoko narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "What did Kid-sama give you yesterday?"

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_ Dammit.

"Oh there was nothing inside," Shinichi shrugged, nonchalantly. He knew that his face was pink so not entirely convincing but maybe she would buy it?

"Why are you…" Sonoko was looking at him in a very suspicious way. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I laughed at him," Shinichi smiled, hopefully convincingly.

"Hmm, okay then, but I want to give Kid-sama a Christmas present!" Sonoko declared. "You will give it to him!"

"Huh?" Shinichi gave her a deadpan look. "At heists, I'm trying to catch Kid. I don't have time for chit chat!"

"But last heist, he had time to give you a present," Sonoko huffed, desperate to get her way.

"Time to give me a prank," Shinichi sighed. "You would be better off placing it near the heist target."

"You are underestimating me! My love for Kid-sama is real!" Sonoko shouted, an angry expression surfacing on her face. "It is very important that I get my gift to him!"

"Yes! I agree with you!" Shinichi nodded, knowing that sometimes to calm the heiress down, you had to make her think you were agreeing with her. "Since it's very important to get your present to Kid, you would put it near the heist target because then he'd see it."

"Yeah," Sonoko clasped her hands together. "And then he would see how such a beautiful maiden is in love with him and realise how perfect we are for each other!"

"Not," Shinichi snorted to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"…No."

"I thought so."

Ran walked up to Shinichi, holding a bento box. "Here you are," Ran placed it in his hands then took her own out of the bag and began eating it.

"Thank you Ran, but… You really didn't have to do this," Shinichi took it out and looked at the neatly arranged salad next to it.

"It's okay Shinichi but I didn't make it," Ran smiled at him, eyes glinting with happiness. "It was in your bag, I'm happy for you."

"I-it was," Shinichi looked back down at the meal, softness in his gaze. He noticed a little note attached to the top of the lid.

_My doves have noticed how you forget to bring lunch with you to school so I got this for you. I can't cook; my mother has banned me from touching anything in the kitchen ever since a device I made for the purpose of making the food ready quicker exploded. It was just a malfunction! Anyway, please eat this. I love you! If you get bored, I squeezed the gift into your bag ;)_

_Kaito_

Shinichi blushed at the mention of the gift, but when his eyes read over how Kaito was forbidden from the kitchen he chuckled as he imagined the thief getting scolded by his mother.

Feeling Ran's stare, he gave her a little smile as he began eating the bento. It had been a while since he'd ate proper food.

"I'm really happy, Shinichi," Ran looked down to her own bento, with a content smile on her face.

"What are you talking about, Ran?" Sonoko asked, frowning in confusion. "What's happened?"

"Oh, nothing really," the karate champion chuckled.

~{0-0}~

Shinichi scratched the pencil against the paper, scribbling an answer on the homework. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and looked around the library. His bag lay open on the floor beside him, while the present was on the table.

The day proceeded with many people (both girls and boys) asking him about the gift which immensely annoyed him. Couldn't he go through five minutes without thinking about the annoying, arrogant, impulsive, intelligent, kind-hearted, beautiful thief?

"Argh!" Shinichi yelled, shaking his hands through his hair.

Shinichi pursed his lips as he slowly relaxed. On the bright side, his homework was done and while it was a little sad that Kaito occupied his mind all day, he didn't really mind _that_ much. In a way, it was nice to think about Kaito.

Although it made him feel weird, the thought of Kaito also brought a smile on his face, which was still a little pathetic but Shinichi wasn't going to think about the mortifying meaning now.

Rolling back his sleeves, the detective stood up and began to make his way to drawer behind the desk. Taking out some cold cases he had been working on, he placed them on the desk as he stood behind the chair analysing them.

Working out one immediately, he wrote down a few notes on it before placing it on the edge of the table.

"Ding dong," hearing the doorbell ring, the detective walked to the door.

For some reason he knew all too well, he hoped it was Kaito. However when he opened the door, he came face to face or you could say waist to face with three exuberate children and one shrunken teenager.

"Hello Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta… Haibara," he greeted, nodding to all of them. "Is there a reason you came to visit?"

"Of course there is! We want to give you the present we made for you!" Ayumi said, smiling with that overflowing innocence.

"We were also hoping…" Mitsuhiko began in an eager voice.

"You were hoping," Genta corrected him, giving him a deadpan look.

"I was hoping that maybe I could borrow your Study of Scarlet," Mitsuhiko's eyes had lit up with excitement, the same way Shinichi's did when he talked of his favourite detective, Sherlock Holmes.

Shinichi chuckled, letting them in. Shinichi was really looking forward to sessions of fanboy-ing over Conan Doyle's book, with the miniature detective.

He led them to the library before asking for refreshments.

"I want eel rice!" Genta grinned; everything which involved food always excited him.

"Genta-kun," Mitsuhiko drawled out in a disapproving manner. "Kudo-san probably doesn't have that and even if he did, you shouldn't be so greedy!"

"Yeah!" Ayumi folded her arms and gave him a kind but upset look. "He's also a detective and detectives don't have a lot of time!"

"…Sorry," Genta apologised, a little annoyed at his friends for making him look bad in front of the famous detective but still guilty.

"It's okay," Shinichi smiled, he really did miss having the Shounen Tantei-dan around.

"Tea," Haibara uttered, as usual straight-faced. "Am I right to assume that everyone wants tea?"

"Y-yes," Mitsuhiko blushed, blinking at Haibara with wide eyes. Shinichi knew how it would never work out but that didn't stop the poor boy from crushing hard.

After Shinichi had made the tea, the detective collected the gifts for the Shounen Tantei-dan, and then he made his way downstairs and discovered the children and Haibara looking with curious expressions into the box.

"W-what are your doing?!" Shinichi immediately yelled, nearly tripping over himself. He placed the drinks and gifts on the table then lunged for the present.

Unfortunately, he missed.

"Hey, hey what is this Shinichi-niichan?" Ayumi asked, tilting the sex toy from side to side.

"Oh it has a button!" Mitsuhiko pointed out, he shuffled to Ayumi's side and leaned in close, inspecting the long object.

"Too bad it isn't food," Genta grumbled, however he seemed interested in the unknown object.

Unknown to him at least, Haibara was smirking at Shinichi in a way which made him want to go into the corner of the room and never again emerge from his hiding place. It was mortifying!

"Hey Ai-chan! Do you know how to play with this?" Ayumi asked, her question was completely innocent however the way she phrased it made Shinichi twitch.

"Oh I don't know," Haibara shrugged making Shinichi sigh in relief. She sent him an extremely amused look, "But it does look like it will give Kudo-kun a lot of _pleasure._"

"Haibara!" Shinichi exclaimed, in annoyance. "Give it back!"

Just as Shinichi was about to grasp it, Genta grabbed it and ran behind the desk. "It's not fair! We just want to play with it a little," Genta shouted, stubbornly.

"Look I've got you presents, give mine back," Shinichi sighed, trying to compromise.

Genta thought a little to himself, and then replied, "Okay but first we get to play with it!"

Genta ran back to the others, pressing the button. At once, the toy began to vibrate. They all observed in interest, all except for Haibara who was happily scrutinising his blushing facial expressions.

"Oh look what I got you!" Shinichi exclaimed, putting an enthusiastic tone in his voice.

The children looked back at him in surprise before rushing to the bag carrying their presents. Shinichi handed out the gifts, feeling content when he saw how happy they were when they received them.

Even Haibara was pleased about the designer bag the detective had bought her.

"H-how did you know?" Mitsuhiko ran his fingers over the new copy of A Study in Scarlet.

"Just a hunch," Shinichi carefully and slowly made his way to the vibrator on the floor, with casual movements he picked it up, pressed the button to stop the vibrations and placed it back in the box. Not wanting to be put in another embarrassing situation, Shinichi nudged it behind some books on a high shelf.

"Kudo-kun, your phone is ringing," Haibara stated, from behind him.

"Ah, thank you Haibara," Shinichi narrowed his eyes at her; he had not forgiven her for playing catch with the vibrator when she could have actually helped him.

He took the phone off her, still glaring then put it up to his ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ahh Shinichi-kun!" Inspector Megure's voice boomed loudly in his ear. "We need you at the police station right now."

"Is it a case, inspector?" Shinichi immediately focused.

"Yes, we suspect it's a murder however there is no evidence."

"I'm on my way," Shinichi informed the inspector.

Hanging up, the detective noticed the three children looking at him expectantly. "…I'll have to go now so I will see you some other time, okay?"

"No way!" Ayumi pouted.

"We want to come too!" Genta whined, desperate to get his own way.

"Ah no, I really can't…"

"Please Kudo-san," Mitsuhiko pleaded, with a determined expression. "I want to learn as much as possible about deduction!"

Hearing how Mitsuhiko wanted to improve, Shinichi couldn't help but accept. That enthusiasm was really rare, plus he knew that the Shounen Tantei-dan were smarter than normal children.

~{0-0}~

"Wow I never thought it would be his girlfriend!" Mitsuhiko remarked, holding his chin.

"Yeah… they seemed so lovey dovey," Ayumi mumbled, more emotionally.

"Ah I'm hungry," Genta rubbed his belly in hunger.

"Geez Genta all you ever think about is food!" Ayumi scolded, smiling slightly.

"You should be more careful, Kojima-kun," Haibara nodded. "Otherwise you'll get fat."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm hungry!"

As usual, Shinichi had solved the case fairly quickly. It turned out to be the girlfriend, while it was true that she was in love with him, she still managed to impale a knife into his heart. Apparently, the boyfriend was breaking up with her and in a fit of anger, she had ended his life.

Shinichi made sure to let her know that the one she had loved was dead because of her, he really hated how some people thought they had the right to take something as irreplaceable as a human life.

Coming out of his musings, Shinichi nearly groaned when he noticed the paparazzi.

"Kudo-kun! Please can we have a comment about last night's heist?"

Shinichi ignored them as he led the children and Haibara down the zebra crossing.

"Kudo-san! Merry Christmas! Is there a loved one you are spending this time of year?"

He felt Ayumi walk closer to him, and tried to hurry past the crowd of reporters. The children shouldn't have to deal with having microphones thrust into their faces.

"Kudo Shinichi-kun!" A camera was shoved into his face. "You're on TV! What did the Kaitou Kid give you last heist?"

"Er…" Shinichi really didn't want to deal with this right now but he might as well get everyone off his hook while he could. "It was a prank, there was nothing inside." Shinichi gave a polite smile, "that's why I laughed."

"Shinichi-niichan! My mum told me it's really bad to lie," Ayumi frowned, giving him a disapproving stare.

"Yeah! There was something inside," Genta frowned at the detective, folding his arms.

"N-no haha no there wasn't!" Shinichi tried to wave off the reporter's suspicious stare.

"But there was," Mitsuhiko said.

"Pretend there wasn't," Haibara whispered to the children, knowing how bad it would be if the media found out and also because she was grateful for the expensive bag.

"But Ai-chan," Ayumi said, way too loudly. "That would be lying!"

"Haibara-san, I'm sure you remember the toy inside," Mitsuhiko said politely.

"Yeah! And when you pressed the button, it vibrated!" Genta explained, with excitement.

Shinichi could feel his face turn scarlet, as the reporters looked at him with astonishment before it morphed into amusement.

"Did the Kaitou Kid give you a vibrator for Christmas?" a reporter leaned forward grinning.

"No! I mean- a friend gave it to be as a joke and since I was _never _going to use it, I hid it in the box," Shinichi knew that the smile he was giving the press was strained and awkward but he couldn't help it, he felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Shinichi-niichan, why are you lying?" Ayumi asked, with an upset look in her eyes.

"It said _My Tantei-kun, _we can read you know," Mitsuhiko declared, offended.

"So the Kaitou Kid gave you a vibrator!" the reporter smirked, she was clearly enjoying his discomfort. "Have you used it yet?"

"What no! And I will never," Shinichi didn't even try to hide his irritation. "If you excuse me, I have to get the children home."

"How did you feel when the Kaitou Kid gave you the vibrator?" she sidestepped to cut off his exits.

"What's a vibrator?" Haibara asked, widening her eyes to the extreme. "You keep talking about it but it looks very boring. How do you play with it?"

"Oh it's nothing really," the reporter laughed nervously.

"If it's nothing then let me go home!" Haibara's eyes filled up with crocodile tears before a few slid down her face. "I want to go home but you keep being so mean to Shinichi-niichan!"

The reporters looked at each other, aware of how they were probably going to get a lot of hate mail for making a child cry.

"I just want to go home!" Haibara sobbed before whispering in a hurt voice, "Why won't you let me go home?"

"Sorry, please don't cry!"

"It's okay! Here, you can go home."

In frenzy, the paparazzi cleared a space for them to walk through which they gladly took. Their faces were guilt-stricken as they watched them pass.

Shinichi mentally hugged Haibara, she could be so helpful when she wanted to be.

The moment they were far enough from the media, Haibara's sniffles stopped and her normal blank expression surfaced on her face.

"Ai-chan, you can be very scary sometimes," Ayumi joked, though she did feel a little cautious about how quickly her friend could switch personalities. Genta and Mitsuhiko nodded in unison, but grateful to finally escape the press.

"Haibara, you're awesome," Shinichi grinned.

Haibara smirked at him, "You welcome, however I'm expecting something back."

Shinichi sighed; _of course _she'd want something. He knew it was too good to be true.

~{0-0}~

Shinichi dragged a foot in front of the other as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Reaching the top, he stretched his arms above his head. The detective planned to go straight to bed, however the grumble of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't ate since lunch. Looking at the bedroom in longing, Shinichi debated over what took priority right now.

"Shin-chan," Kaito sang from behind him, his arms wrapped around the detective's waist before pulling him closer to him.

"K-kaito, what are you doing here?" Shinichi felt his heart do the Olympics in his chest, as he turned his head to face the thief's mischievous smirk.

"I just wanted to see you," Kaito grabbed Shinichi's chin, his violet orbs stared deep within Shinichi's azure pools.

"It's only been a day…" Shinichi rolled his eyes, although he could already feel himself leaning into the magician's embrace.

"Exactly!" Kaito turned Shinichi around and picked him up into a bridal pose. He started walking down the stairs, holding the detective tightly against him. "It's been a whole day! Have you eaten yet?"

"Oi oi! I can walk you know," Shinichi grumbled averting his eyes, though he wasn't even fighting.

"Well I'm going to assume you haven't because I've already bought a little something!" Kaito grinned, eyes sparkling and a spring in his step.

The detective was still in the thief's arms as they walked into the kitchen, a pleasant smell filled his nostrils. Turning his head, he saw a western styled dinner, laid on the table.

Kaito started sitting him on the table. Midway to the chair, a hand hovered over his behind getting closer and closer every second before Shinichi sent the owner a pointed look.

"Geez, I carry you all the way down stairs and you're not even grateful," Kaito sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Shinichi remained quiet for some seconds, he looked back up to Kaito who had an expression showing that he had given up a little, maybe the weariness made him seem like that too, after all they both hadn't had much sleep last night. He could feel a faint pink hue appear on his cheeks.

Kaito was focusing on a spot near the ceiling but then his pupils moved to look at him, making their eyes meet. The weariness disappeared and a soft light seemed to have entered his eyes, he looked so content and he could see a smile make its way on his face.

Shinichi quickly turned his head, immensely embarrassed at getting caught. He picked up his fork and prodded the meat, stuffing it into his mouth. He chewed it a little, pleased at the rich taste. It had been a while since he'd eaten a chicken.

With his face tilted downwards, the detective quickly sneaked a peek upwards to the thief's face. Kaito had finished eating and was watching Shinichi, fondly. Shinichi looked down, putting another bite into his mouth. Why was he getting so flustered about something so petty?

Out of the corners of his mouth, Shinichi saw Kaito make his way to his side of the table. Swallowing his mouthful, Shinichi raised his head.

Kaito's locks fell downwards as he leaned over Shinichi, parting his lips. The detective simply gazed at the other as he slowly brought their lips together.

A heartbeat passed, as a safe feeling enveloped his entire being.

Although his shoulders had tensed due to being around the reporters and the never-ending questions from his classmates, Kaito made him forget that all in a single moment.

Kaito pulled away then smiled gently at the detective. Shinichi stared back for a few seconds before an intense blush lit up his face, he opened his mouth to say something, and then decided to close it. With a silent huff, he turned his head to eat his food then discovered that he had already eaten it all.

"Bed time?" Kaito tilted his head.

"...O-oi!" Shinichi gave the thief a glare. "You're so impatient! I still haven't recovered from yesterday."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, giving the detective an amused grin, "I was talking about sleeping, Shin-chan! You have such a dirty mind."

"You can talk," Shinichi snorted, still blushing but hopefully gaining some of his honour back.

"Eh!?" Kaito made a mock-hurt expression, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about," Shinichi rolled his eyes, collecting the plates. He sauntered away to the sink and began washing the dishes.

"You're so mean," Kaito pouted, however the glint in his eyes told the detective that he actually found the whole thing amusing.

Despite that, Shinichi was still stuck by a familiar feeling of guilt.

Clearing his throat, he paused in his activities.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito asked. He raised his eyebrow illustrating his confusion.

"Sorry… and thank you for the food," Shinichi could see that Kaito was quite surprised. In a quieter voice, he mumbled, "that was very nice of you…"

"Shinichi, its…" Kaito began before muting.

Shinichi had leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kaito's , cutting off the words from escaping. Shinichi's lips felt soft against Kaito's silky ones, making the brush so gentle but so intimate.

Shinichi pulled back breathing fast, Kaito was looking at him through half-lid eyes as he observed the detective and his irregular breathing pattern.

"I love you, Shinichi," Kaito leaned forward, his eyes were still focused only on him and it made shivers run down Shinichi's spine.

Kaito took Shinichi's hands into his own, guiding them away from the sink. The thief pecked Shinichi's lips, slightly lingering when their lips met.

Shinichi gazed up at Kaito, cheeks crimson with embarrassment but eyes wide with hope. If this, staying by Kaito's side, meant he could be with the thief like this forever, then he was incredibly glad he didn't listen to the dark nagging voice in his head.

A shy but happy smile appeared on his face.

Kaito's expression mirrored his (but in Shinichi's opinion it was more beautiful) and their lips met again, dancing in freestyle. They explored different moves, matching the beat of their hearts and melody of their minds. Their hands pulled the other closer, flooding their senses with the one in their arms.

As embarrassing as it sounds, Shinichi was happy in the thief's arms. Although there would be obstacles who will try to steal their dance partner away, it was going to be okay because Kaito loves Shinichi…

And Shinichi loves Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! Nice to see you again! :D I hope you found it as amusing as I did while writing it. <strong>**If you have and want to, please tell me about it in a review. Also, if you have spotted anything which could be improved or something which you think is wrong, please also tell me as I am determined to get better at writing. I wouldn't be offended at all, actually I would be honoured that you would spend your time helping me.**

**I'm so sorry for being late again however I hope I still made you smile? :D**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
